Chaotic Storm of Fiore
by pr0dz
Summary: Naruto. Just a Mage! A wonderful Mage? A terrible Mage? See for yourselves! /SlightHumor
**Hey guys, it's been a long while. I know I was supposed to update Ash's Resolve but I was in vacation for a month so now that I'm back, I can create a new story. I'm starting to get into Fairy Tail so I thought it'd be cool to make a Naruto X Fairy Tail crossover. Hope you'll enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Prologue

A boy who was walking down towards the countryside of Oak town was wearing a navy blue undershirt, a vest that had lightning designs on each side following with clouds. He wore a necklace scale that was a gift from his surrogate grandfather. He also wore black trousers that reached his knees and blue combat boots.

This boy is known as Naruto Namikaze. He is an all known S-Class mage to the point where he is in the Sorcerer's Magazine. To his annoyance, Naruto is rated top 5 for 'cutest kid that can break your little girl's heart'. However in relief, the magazine so far only has Naruto's Wind and Water magic. He actually has Lightning magic as well and a good amount of others but only few know of those.

There is one more magic Naruto contains. Only his friends and guild master knows his last resort magic. It was a lost magic that dwarfs all of Naruto's other magical abilities.

 _Flashback Start_

The landscape was beautiful yet dangerous to say the least. An array of dark clouds along with lightning dancing around the atmosphere. However, the most noticeable part of the background was a large dragon. It was black along with dark blue and light blue scales. Its sclera is yellow with black slits for pupils. The dragon was staring at what was in front of him. A white bundle with a boy wrapped inside. He had blonde hair and tan skin. His face was rounder than any ripe fruit and his magical energy was huge. The dragon could see the potential inside the boy. He appeared to be about three years old based on the kid's size. Right next to the boy was a box bundle and a lacrima on top.

"Mmh…" came the stir of the little boy. As he opened his eyes, they were revealed to be cerulean. It was as if you could see the sparkling ocean deep in those orbs.

The boy stared at the dragon. "Who are you?" The dragon was surprised at the boy's lack of fear.

' _He is worthy of my magic.'_ "I'm Arashi, the **Storm Dragon**. Now who are you young one and how did you come into my realm?"

"I'm Naruto Namikaze Arashi-san. I don't know how I got here. I really like your scales, they're cool!" Naruto said as his eyes sparkled.

The storm dragon smirked. _'His name means Maelstrom and he's not afraid of me? He is definitely worthy now.'_ "I have a proposal for you, Naruto. How would you like to learn my Dragon Slayer magic?"

"SUGOI! I have always wanted to be a mage!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly. He looked back at Arashi after he stopped jumping. "What's Dragon Slayer magic?"

The black dragon chuckled. "It's one of the Lost Magic's in Earthland my boy. My magic is called **Storm Dragon Slayer Magic**. It's composed of three magic elements: Water, Wind, and Lightning. This also means you can use them separately if you wish. Now what do you say Naruto? Do you want to become not only my Dragon Slayer but also the strongest?"

Naruto had no hesitation. This was beyond a golden opportunity and the blonde toddler would be an idiot to pass this up. "Okay, Arashi-Ji-Ji! I will become your Dragon Slayer! When will we start dattebayo?!"

The dragon chuckled at the nickname his new student gave him. "We start now, boy." His yellow eyes glowed azure blue. "Dodge."

"Wha-"

 _CRASH!_

"OI!"

 _Flashback End_

Year X784: Present

Currently, Naruto was returning back to his guild, Phantom Lord. He joined the guild because he thought it was a good idea to join one of the best and he certainly wasn't interested in _Fairy Tail._ It had only been three years since his dragon grandparent had left him for no reason. Even though he had trained for two years, Naruto was a prodigy and a hard-worker so he had managed to learn his **Storm Dragon Slayer** magic to the point where he could enter Dragon Force. He was also given a dragon lacrima courtesy of his Dragon Parent, thus becoming a powerful 3rd Generation Dragon Slayer.

Naruto also learned about his parents. His mother was a civilian named Kushina Uzumaki. His father's name was Minato Namikaze. He was a fisherman but came from a bloodline of knights. He had kept a long thin blade named **Hirashin**. Its handle had the kanji engraved there.

The best part was that Naruto had also mastered his Water, Wind and Lightning techniques. One time when he was fighting a bunch of Vulcans, he had forgotten to add his Lightning magic when he added Water with Wind and accidentally created an Ice attack. Ever since then, Naruto was able to recreate Ice-Make magic based off of his Water Magic and some of them from his Wind Magic.

As he reached the guild building, he saw a big brawl occurring in the guild hall. He dodged left and right from random magic attacks and sensed his comrade Gajeel from above. He body flickered himself via Lightning Magic before a random mage could attack him and looked at Gajeel.

"Oi! What's up with the big fight Gajeel?" asked Naruto.

"Gihi! I started this war, Naruto! I've messed up some Fairy Tail mages and destroyed their guild hall and now they've invaded our guilds!" barked Gajeel.

He expected Naruto to be surprised until he was caught off-guard by Naruto's nonchalance. "Eh, I don't really care what they do as long as they don't try to cross my path."

Gajeel chuckled. "You never seem to like them much huh? Well, I'm about to join in the fight, I don't care what you do. See ya!" With that, the Iron Dragon Slayer jumped off the wooden post he was standing on and joined in the fight. Naruto shook his head. He only joined Phantom Lord because they don't get crazy unless if it's a party. The blonde Dragon Slayer placed his hand around his shirt around the stomach area his guild mark was engraved on. He honestly liked the guild mark and wanted to keep it but he knew he can't delay the inevitable.

Oh well.

He body flickered himself back to the guild entrance and began walking out. He was ready to become an Independent Mage once again. He only joined because the guild master never seemed to bother his mages much and pretty much gave them free will to do as they please unless he gave them missions he ordered for them to complete. Hence why he and Naruto have a neutral relationship. The blonde haired mage was a bit fond of his guild but he was only here to acquire jewels and those jewels he earned would be in a pocket dimension. Due to his prodigal skills, Naruto was able to make around 500,000 jewels. He wasn't an S-Class mage due to his young age but as long as Naruto was able to accept missions that have high rewards, he wouldn't care less.

"Hey guys! I see a kid!" screamed a Fairy Tail mage.

"Is that the **Chaotic Storm**? Oh no, he's going to tear us apart!"

Naruto looked at them. "Shut up! I don't care about you idiots or this brawl! I'm out!" he shouted as he used his Wind Magic to send them unconscious via concrete wall.

The blonde mage was so close. Very thinly fucking close! Those Fairy Tail weaklings had spotted him and no doubt they would try to ambush him.

"Hold it right there!"

Naruto turned to see a redheaded woman with armor for a top and a skirt with boots. She wore a heated glare towards the boy. She made sure the boy would get what's coming to him.

"Naruto Namikaze am I right?" she asked coldly.

"Yeah I am, what do you want strawberry head?!" Naruto cockily said.

"You'll pay for what you've done to my friends. I don't care if you're a kid, I will defeat you!"

"Damn! Must be the time of the month for you. Try taking it out on Gajeel you menstruating bitch!"

Both guilds stopped and gasped at Naruto's words. The Fairy Tail Mages felt sorry for the boy while the Phantom Lord Mages smirked. They knew Fairy Tail's Titania is screwed.

"Oh boy, Erza's pissed. Possibly more pissed than when I argue with Natsu," said a black haired boy, who was suddenly shirtless.

A blue cat looked at his comrade. "Gray! Your shirt's missing."

"Ah!"

A dark aura surrounded Erza. She requipped her armor into her Flame Empress Armor. By the time Erza opened her eyes she noticed Naruto disappeared.


End file.
